


It Comes So Easily (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  chubby!highschool!bucky please with just anything with him bc i will follow him to the ends of the earth (+ a prompt #1405 from @writers-are-writers that I saw and was inspired by)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 7





	It Comes So Easily (High School AU)

You and Bucky lounged on the bleachers while Steve went through his baseball practice. Bucky had just finished eating the lunch you both grabbed before Steve’s practice. He’s now laying on the bleachers rubbing his belly, “I’m stuffed. I can’t believe that place has been here forever and we just now tried it!”

You snickered as you bit into a fry, “To be fair, it looks a little sus on the outside.”

“Yeah. True.” Bucky opens his mouth and says, “Fry me.”

“You just said that you’re full!” you laugh in disbelief. 

He sits up and shrugs, “One more fry won’t hurt. C’mon, Y/N, pleeeeaaase?” he pouts his lips and gives you puppy dog eyes. You groan and grab a few fries, stuffing them into his mouth. He grins and murmurs through his chews, “Tenk woo!” and kisses your cheek with his greasy lips. 

“Ugh! Gross, Buck!” you laugh, wiping the grease away with a napkin. 

He snickers and replies, “Whoops!”

He then goes back to lay down, but rests his head on your lap. You look down to see he’s looking up at you. There’s that softness in his eyes that you’ve been seeing a lot lately. You’ve talked to Nat, Wanda, and Sam about it and they’ve all said the same thing, “Bucky likes you!”

But you’ve been best friends for years. Not nearly as long as Steve and him, but still a significant amount. You started to realize that you have feelings for Bucky and now you don’t know what to do. 

For weeks, your friends have been encouraging you to tell Bucky, but you just didn’t know what to say.

“Hey,” Bucky boops your nose, “You okay?”

You sigh and look up and away from him. Letting out a deep breath, you ask, “Do you have feelings for me?”

With no hesitation, he replies, “Yes.”

You look down at him in surprise, “How are you able to just say that so easily?”

He shrugs and sits back up, “I’m pretty sure about my feelings for you, Y/N. I’ve liked you for a long time. Maybe…even more than like?”

“Really?” you whisper in disbelief.

He nods, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Y/N. And my feelings for you just come so easily.” he then gets his nervous look on his face and he rubs the back of his neck, “Do you, uh, have feelings for me?”

You look down at your lap trying to figure out what to say, “I-Honestly, I’m not sure. I think I do, but-I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about my feelings for you. I know that when I see you, I get these butterflies in my tummy. I get incredibly happy and I always want to be around with you. I’m not sure if that’s how everyone is with their best friend or if it’s because I like you. I just-I don’t want you to get your hopes up or break your heart, Bucky,” you look up at him and he sees the distress in your eyes. 

He reaches over and cups your face, “It’s okay. I won’t rush you. No matter what I’m here for you and I’ll remain here for you, Y/N.”

You groaned, leaning over and resting your head on his shoulder, “You’re seriously so sweet and understanding.”

Bucky rests his cheek on your head and wraps his arms around you in a hug, “So I’ve been told.”


End file.
